Hunter Nunchaku
Hunter Nunchaku (ハンターヌンチャク Hantā Nunchaku) is a weapon of Ultraman Dyna in Hunters and Ultramen. He has own this after learned from Ultraman Leo. History After Lâm (as Ultraman Tiga) defeated by an enemy (TBA) despite receiving many ray finishers, Tiga/Lâm defeated and turn back his human form. This evening, Tagi comes, he tolds Lâm that he relied on ray attacks much, which is useless with this monster's armor, he must learn how to defeat him with melee attack instead. However, due to lost lots of energy, Lâm can't transform to Tiga anymore, another one should replace him to face the monster again. Tagi choose Lộc, he should go to the mountain to the west of the city to learn from his master, Ultraman Leo. The day after, Lộc transforms to Ultraman Dyna and flies to the mountain, where he is greet by Leo. Leo teaches Lộc (as Dyna) many physical lesson and how to use and control a weapon named Hunter Nunchaku, which is useful for him. Meanwhile, this monster attacks again, Hunter and even the special police in Nebula L87 can only hold him with their normal weapons: guns. Everything seems over until Lộc returns in time and fights with him again. This time success, Lộc/Dyna has more advantages in physical since Leo taught for him and then defeats him with the nunchaku. Afterward, Lộc still uses the Hunter Nunchaku when need, both in Ultra and human form. How it works Summon Hunter Nunchaku can transform to a light ball and hid inside Lộc's hat. If he wants to use, Lộc (or Dyna) must raise his right hand in the front and shouts "Hunter Nunchaku" to summon it. Lộc usually whirles it around before using it. After defeat the enemy, Lộc will shout "Nunchaku, The End!" to store it to his hat. Abilities As an Ultra's weapon, it has higher damage and higher speed than a normal nunchaku (even when Lộc uses in human form). It has many attacks: * Lightning Attack (雷の攻撃 Kaminari no kōgeki): Lộc can deal a lot of powerful attacks with high speed. It's Hunter Nunchaku's main attack. * Illusion Attack (錯覚攻撃 Sakkaku Kōgeki): Lộc can create an illusion wave makes enemies dazzled by whirles the nunchaku in a fast way. * Cane Attack (ケイン攻撃 Kein Kōgeki): Hunter Nunchaku can transforms to a cane when need, it's attack is much powerful than Lightning Attack. * Justice Striker (正義ストライカー Seigi Sutoraikā): Hunter Nunchaku's finisher. Lộc whirles it around while shouts and then quickly run towards to the enemy. Lộc then shouts "Justice Striker" and strike it to the enemy's head. Can destroy monsters in one strike. Trivia * This weapon is based on Ultraman Leo's Leo Nunchaku. However, the main source of inspiration is based on Bruce Lee, who was a famous actor, director, philosopher and martial artist and who also was used and popularized it in modern times. ** When Lâm (or Ultraman Tiga) summons it, he can be seen whirles it around and shouts before using it, it was the same as Bruce Lee did. * In the first time Lộc learned how to use it, Lộc doesn't know how to control it and when he tries to whirl the nunchaku, it strikes his head many times. It is based on the real life, the new users can be striked their head when use nunchaku easily if don't be careful. Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:Fan Items